sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Gren Delede
Gren Delede (20 BBY — ) is a former Imperial starfighter ace, and is now a Colonel in Corporate Sector Security who currently serves as the commander of the ''Corporate Takeover'', an Imperator-class Star Destroywe in the Authority Fleet. Secretly, he is also a Lieutenant in service to the Brotherhood of Zhao. Gren's primary means of transportation are the Marauder-class Corvette [[Emendation|CSAV Emendation]] and a suped up Z-100 Centurion, the Chir'daki. He is also known to fly a specially modified Z-95a Headhunter, the Hostile Takeover. It has been equipped with upgraded display terminals, and communications, allowing him to use it as a mobile command center. It serves well, in fleet engagements. He is assisted in the piloting of the deadly Centurion by an R2 unit named SH0RTY. He picked this little droid up, knowing the astromech to be used, but not knowing that it was also terribly pacifistic -- an odd pairing given that Gren is so often killing people. Appearance Standing at five feet and eleven inches, this man is not tall. And, he is not stocky or squat, his build is lithe and wiry, and the man obviously keeps himself in good shape, with the lean body of a runner, or swimmer. The man's complexion is pale, as if he stays as far away from bright sun as possible. His jet black hair is cut short, and messily styled.. He has one dark blue eye the color of a heavy stormcloud. An eyepatch rests over his left eyesocket, the black elastic that connects to the patch runs into his hairline, and around his left check. His face is completed by a rather large, hawkish nose and pale lips, situated over a strong chin. Quite high on the left side of his neck, is a tattoo. It is pair of interlocked rings, one a solid black, while its partner is blue, like the flesh of some Twi'leks. Background Gren's Early Life Gren Delede was born on Coruscant, the son of Captain Brant Delede, and his wife, Selia. Brant Delede had spent most of his time as a military officer, first as a member of the Republic Navy, and finally, as a staunch supporter of Palpatine. This unquestioning loyalty led to the promotion of Brant to an important, and comfortable, position as the official in charge of all Imperial slave labour on the Imperial Capital. His father's position, and the Empire's favor led to an early life of aristocratic ease, in which Gren was sent to the best schools that money could buy, and frequently, threatened with expulsion, due to poor grades, and even worse conduct, which ranged from offences as minor as being tardy to class, to stealing his finishing school's starship, and taking it on a joyride around the Core, before finally returning it, most of it's expensive equipment stripped and sold to finance Gren's tour of debauchry. This major offence landed Gren on lockdown within his father's home, while strings were pulled, and entrance to the Imperial Academy was assured, much to the younger Delede's distress. The young man would have preferred a trip to Kessel, if his protests were to be believed. Gren was forced to comply, and after a particularly brutal fight with his father, in which he was told that he would never suceed, the young man vowed to graduate in the top of his class, if only out of spite. In Service to the Empire Gren's time at the Academy was unremarkable, save for the aptitude that he showed in the piloting of small, nimble craft. He struggled with complex mathmatics, and the written word, but the moment he was tasked with a tactical simulation, he excelled, frequently outflying his instructors, much to their dismay, not to mention his own, as he did not have the tact required to keep him from gloating. While he did not graduate at the top of his class, as he had promised, his piloting and leadership skills had proven strong enough to earn him assignment to the Imperial Navy, and its TIE Fighter squadrons. Once he had finished his survival training, and fighter orientation, he was assigned to a front-line squadron, aboard the Victory-class Star Destroyer Revenge. The Revenge was tasked with hunting pirates on the Rim, and this is where Delede got his first taste of combat, after his third mission, while on detached operations aboard a light cruiser, ended in an ambush by a large pirate force, that cost his squadron leader, and most of his squadron their lives. In the intense furball, Gren vaped three of the attacking "uglies", earning a letter of commendation, and mention in dispatches. Gren continued as something of a rising star, despite frequent brushes with superiors, his behaviour tolerated because of his effectivive leadership and piloting abilities. And, his father took an active role in attaining choice assignments that would give his son the most chance for advancement, and kudos. Gren fought for the Empire during much of the war with the Rebellion, fighting in many major engagements, and earning numerous awards. As a Squadron Commander, Gren finally wore out his welcome among the Imperial Navy, after an altercation with his Wing Commander, and Captain, in full view of numerous visiting officials, including several Admirals. Delede showed up to a military review quite drunk, and preceded to tell his two immediate superiors just what they were doing wrong, and questioned their ability to lead such powerful weapons, and such skilled groups of warriors... in language that is still legendary among pilots and techs that served on that assignment. Lieutenant Commander Gren Delede's final action as an Imperial Officer was to be dishonorably discharged from the Imperial Navy in front of thousands of new recruits, and superior officers, as an example of disobedience, on the grounds of the Imperial Academy. Every badge, and military decoration was ripped from his uniform, leaving it in tatters, before his face was spit upon by the officer undertaking the duty. This spectacle was arranged by Brant Delede, as a way of further punishing the son he no longer acknowledged. Life After the Empire Left with only his custom-fitted boots, and a flight-suit that was also fit to his body to remember his service to the Empire, Gren fled the Core, and made for the Outer Rim. Delede fell into a stupor of drink, women, and barfights, working as a mercenary pilot, when he could find an employer with a starfighter to lend, before ending up on a trading outpost, tending bar at a place called Hopkin's Hole. He spent a number of years as a bartender on the Rim, still doing the occasional merc work, and missing out on the massacare at Endor. It was an entirely unremarkable existance until he was approached from representatives of the Brotherhood of Zhao, looking to hire him as a starfighter pilot. This is were his current life begins, as he was inserted with Corporate Sector Security, where he has quickly proven himself a skilled, if corrupt Espo, and asset to the Brotherhood of Zhao, where he was quickly promoted to Soldier. The Corrupt Corporate Cop Gren's name has become a frequent utterance on the Corporate Sector's news waves, as he frequently finds himself at the heart of large stories, often playing a part as the heroic Espo. Some of his larger escapades involve solving a murder that took place aboard a corporate cruise and fighting in a losing effort to stop a heist at the Zoiby Auction House on Etti IV. Most recently, after a brutal personal first encounter alongside Espo Sergeant Jim T. Case and his frequent companion, and suspected lover, Colonel Twila Virda of CorSec, he has announced a campaign to use Litigator and its task force to rid the fringes of CSA space of a nasty pirate menace. After a flurry of activity, during which Gren worked as an envoy to Axel Vichten and led a campaign to seize pirate assets within the CSA for the use of Maffi, Delede was given quite the surprise and promoted as high as a non-Twi'lek can go within the family. He was named a Lieutenant and became a 'made' member of the Brotherhood. Captain Delede's campaign against the pirates of the Corporate Sector had been making steady progress, but things had not faired so well for the man himself. After personally doing a fly-by on a suspected pirate base, Gren found a fleet of old freighters and container ships packed to the scuppers with explosives and warheads, but uncrewed. Attempting to investigate on the ground, he was captured and tortured, only to be rescued through the intervention of a joint force of Espos and CorSec officers under the command of Colonel Virda and Lieutenant Traa. His astromech SH0RTY also played a key role, shutting down the remote transmissions controlling the pirate's bomb fleet so that the Litigator could jump in and provide much needed support. In a cruel twist of fate, the pirate leader escaped...after cutting out Gren's eye. He is now trying to learn to fly and fight again, while awaiting a suitable cybernetic replacement. Also, the man's service to Maffi has finally begun to cost him. After making a secret deal to end the criminal activities of the Family within the Empire, made with Darth Malign, he was forced to report to Tyy'sun. As punishment for speaking for the Ruling Council, Gren's left pinky was cut off by the Bith Pledge, Scrat. But, the agreement was upheld, and his position as a Lieutenant was not removed. The pirate menace that Gren set out to hunt was destroyed in mid-15 ABY, after an ambush on the Emendation. The leader of the pirate group, known as the White Death, expended the remainder of his resources in an attempt to destroy the Espo captain that was so intent on bringing him down. A daring plan ended in a bloody fight aboard the vessel, leaving a number Espos wounded or dead and all of the pirates vanquished. Delede credited his victory to a number of sentients, including Sergeant Jim T. Case, Dr. Xar'on Tanner and the mysterious droid, brought along for unknown reasons, AD-01. For his actions in the campaign, he has been promoted to Colonel and given command of a larger task force, still attached to the [[CSAV Litigator|CSAV Litigator]]. An Internal Struggle A quiet period in Gren Delede's life began after his promotion to Colonel, with the occasional skirmish, or criminal action. The highlight of this period was his courtship of Twila Virda, who had left the Empire, and joined the crew of the [[CSAV Litigator|CSAV Litigator]]. He continued to work on improving the skills of the soldiers and naval personnel under his command, while managing his personal life. During this time, Gren also took a step back from his duties as a Lieutenant in the Brotherhood of Zhao. He took part in a raid for information on the military garrison of Ord Mantell, though the man who he was... evaluating, Antoine Dareus, was only an ally for that particular day, as he silently turned coat, and entered service to the Sith Malign. Despite his own murder of a New Republic Naval Officer, his part in the mission remained unknown. This murder led to a sense of guilt, an emotion that he was very unused to. These feelings only increased, when word of the Blockade of Nar Shaddaa began to spread. He was contacted by two of his subordinates, Violet Allure and Dr. Xar'on Tanner, as they were both trapped. There was also a large contingent of CSA civilians trapped on the Smuggler's Moon. This prompted his taking command of the [[CSAV Authority|CSAV Authority]], and Twila Virda being assigned as temporary CO of [[CSAV Emendation|CSAV Emendation]]. This small task force was dispatched to the Y'toub system with orders to investigate, and assist in extraction, if possible. An interesting opportunity presented itself, after he invited Luke Skywalker to a secret meeting aboard the ''Authority''. A temporary alliance was developed that led to their engagement in the Second Battle of Nar Shaddaa. But, this battle was not the major event in Gren's life during this deployment, as on the eve of battle, he was wed in a private ceremony on the bridge of the ''Emendation'' to the love of his life, Twila Virda. In comparison the battle over the Smuggler's Moon was anti-climactic, despite the critical part that they played in knocking down the interdiction field. RP Logs *An Assassin Arrives *Theft on Etti IV *Battle of the Rocks *Twenty Years Hard Labor *Lunch With a Legend *Pirates and Pork *A Pirate's Trap *Letting the Chips Fall *White Death Dies Delede, Gren Delede, Gren